LA ESCUELITA
by Yunuen
Summary: No nada más estudian el Ninjistu, las tortugas también asisten a la escuela; estudian en casa, pero también deben aprender otras materias como cualquier otro adolescente.


**¡Feliz Año 2011!**

xD

Deseo de todo corazón que la Navidad y el Año Nuevo lo hayan disfrutado en compañía de sus seres queridos.

xD

Apenas les mando mis mejores deseos y por ffnet porque en mi trabajo estas fechas son los días más pesadas y es que soy contadora, pero me las arreglo para seguir escribiendo.

n.n

Ese es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo: tener más tiempo para poder escribir mucho mejor, y es que siento que escribo a la carrera y quiero hacerlo con más calma como con Siesta, ese ha sido mi único fic que hice y deshice a mi antojo, ojala y sí lo consiga.

Ojala les guste este alucine mío, que escribí en 3 horas, y eso después de acabar el trabajo de la chamba.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalon de oreja.

**LA ESCUELITA**

Miguel Ángel está sentado bien derechito en un asiento y al frente tiene una mesa. Él está en una de tantas áreas que dispone su casa por ser un lugar con mucho espacio. En ese lugar hay otras dos mesas con su respectivo asiento (él está sentado en el lugar de en medio), un pizarrón blanco y un escritorio al frente de donde está sentada la tortuga, un poco más allá hay un gran librero con bastantes libros, tambíén hay un globo terráqueo sobre el escritorio y un proyector al fondo de ese espacio.

- Miguel. – llega Leonardo y toma asiento, en el lugar que está a la izquierda de su hermano, deja sobre su mesa varios cuadernos y libros - ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano? Faltan diez minutos para que empiece la clase. -

- Bueno, – dice con ese tono de voz que conoce bien su hermano mayor: algo se trae entre manos – como siempre llegó tarde a todos lados y como siempre me regañan por eso, pensé: "Hoy voy a cambiar". Así que aquí me tienes. -

- Eso me parece bien. – toma una libreta, la abre y comienza a revisar algo que ha apuntado.

- Leo, ¿hiciste la tarea? – le pregunta con el mismo tono.

- Sí, siempre cumplo con la tarea. -

- ¿Todos los problemas que nos dejó Doni? -

- Todos. -

- ¿Me los pasas? -

Leonardo de inmediato deja lo que hace para reprenderlo.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste la tarea? -

- ¡Tenía que ver el último capitulo de Avatar! -

- ¡OH! ¡Avatar! ¡Y me lo perdí! -

- ¿Para que pules tus katanas? No te voy a contar que pasa con Katara y Aang. –

- Ni me cuentes, esperaré que vuelvan a transmitir la última temporada, pero Miguel, después tuviste tiempo para hacer la tarea. -

- No, porque después tuve que llevar a Klunk con el veterinario para su chequeo; luego tuve que ir con Doni y suplicarle que arreglara mi patineta y es que apenas la había reparado ayer; después tuve que levantar mi tiradero de mi habitación… -

- Por fin. -

- Sip. Luego me acosté en mi camita para hacer la tarea pero me agarró el sueño. -

- Sabes que no debes hacer la tarea en la cama. -

Miguel Ángel saca un poco su lengua y se encoge de hombros.

- Ay, Miguel. – suspira

- Y luego… -

- Mejor no sigas con tu larga lista de excusas, hay que remediar esto antes de que llegue Doni. -

- ¡Eres el mejor hermano, hermano! – levanta los brazos como para darle un abrazo.

- No voy a dejar que copies mi tarea, hay tiempo suficiente para resolver los problemas de trigonometría. -

- Aaaaaaahhh. -

Leonardo jala su silla para quedar junto a Migue Ángel y se apresuran a sacarle punta al lápiz.

Minutos más tarde, llega Rafael.

-Hey, ¿qué hacen tan tempra en el salón de tortura? No recuerdo que vaya haber examen. - se sienta en su lugar que está a la derecha de Miguel Ángel.

- Estamos en una misión imposible. – le contesta Leonardo – Miguel no hizo la tarea e intentamos terminarla. -

- Cuándo no. –

- ¿No me digas que tu sí la hiciste? – le espeta Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Claro! ¿Que soy Miguel? -

- Jaja. -

- Buenas tardes. – llega Donatelo.

Leonardo va a su lugar, ya no puede hacer más por su hermano.

- Buenas tardes. – Miguel Ángel y Leonardo lo saludan.

- Sigo sin entender – dice Rafael - porque saludas siempre que llegas, si te vemos toda la mañana. -

- Es parte de la disciplina, Rafa. -

- Lo que digas. -

- Educandos, - habla Donatelo muy formal – comenzaremos nuestra jornada con… -

- ¡Yo paso! -

- Miguel, me alegra que quieras participar pasando al pizarrón para resolver los problemas, sin embargo…

- No Doni, digo que paso, del verbo pasar, del verbo "a mí ni me mires". -

- Iba a pasar lista. -

- ¡¿Pero para qué? – protesta Rafael – ¡Somos todos los que estamos y estamos todos los que somos! -

- Es parte del protocolo. – saca su block de notas – ¿Leonardo Hamato? -

- Presente. – dice él y levanta la mano.

Donatelo marca una palomita en su block que indica que sí ha asistido.

- ¿Miguel Ángel Hamato? -

- Aquí ando. -

Donatelo marca otra palomita en su block.

Rafael rueda los ojos.

- ¿Rafael Hamato? -

- Ash. -

- ¡Murió por la patria! – eso dice Miguel Ángel bien divertido ya que Rafael no dio la respuesta correcta, es como si hubiera faltado y contestar por quien faltó "Murió por la patria" es una broma muy común en cualquier escuela (o al menos en México).

Pero Donatelo marca otra palomita que indica que Rafael ha asistido a clases.

- Bien. Ahora comenzaremos con la revisión de tareas. -

- Yo paso. - vuelve a decir Miguel Ángel.

- Excelente Miguel. Recita tu poema por favor. -

- ¿Había tarea de Literatura también? -

- Sí. -

- Aaammmhhh… - duda, pero se pone de pie – "Una nube blanca, una nube azul, en la nube un sueño y en el sueño tú". – se sienta.

- Muy bien. – Donatelo anota una B para Miguel Ángel en su block.

- ¡Eso no se vale! La tarea era escribir algo, no decir uno que ya hay, ése hasta me lo sé yo. -

- Si estás tan ansioso por participar, di tu poema a la clase, Rafa. -

- Pos claro que lo hice, no me lo fusile como otro. – mira a Miguel Ángel.

- Se dice "pues claro", y no se dice "fusilar" si te refieres a que no lo copiaste. -

- Será el sereno. – toma su libreta sin prestar atención a la desaprobación de parte de Donatelo por no hablar correctamente – "Tengo mi moto, si quiero puedo salir a pasear, pero no te tengo a ti. Tengo a mi familia, tengo con quien estar, pero no te tengo a ti. Tengo mi saco para golpear, pero yo quiero amar, pero no te tengo a ti. ¿Dónde estas? Mi niña, vuelve, que el frío de la soledad no la soporto más." – toma asiento.

- ¡Qué bonito, Rafa! – le aplaude Miguel Ángel.

- Sí.- dice Leonardo – Fue breve, pero muy bonito. -

- No tiene métrica, ni hay combinación rítmica, ni una adecuada rima, pero es bueno. – evalúa Donatelo y califica en su block el desempeño de Rafael.

- Pa'que vean que no nada más hay un poeta en la familia. – voltea a ver a Leonardo.

- Sí, es mi turno. – él se pone en pie con libreta en mano, aspira un poco de aire y comienza – "Me arrancaré el corazón ¡este dolor no soporto! el dolor de tu abandono. Me arrancaré el corazón, no importa si dejo de respirar, sólo así la angustia no sentiré más. Me arrancaré el corazón. ¡Ya es suficiente tanto sufrimiento! ¡Ya es suficiente tanto tormento! Pero, si lo hago, olvidaría tu cálida sonrisa, olvidaría tu mirada amielada, olvidaría tu voz aterciopelada. Y ni tu sonrisa, ni tu mirada, ni tu voz, no las quiero perder por nada. Así que continuaré esperando tu regreso, aquí estaré, expectante y agonizante."

- ¡Pero qué bonito! – aplaude Miguel Ángel.

- Gracias. – Leonardo vuelve a su lugar un tanto apenado.

- ¡Me copiaste! – se queja Rafael – ¡Mi poema habla de abandono y él tuyo tambien! -

- Sí Rafa, – habla Donatelo – pero cada uno lo abordó de manera diferente. Y Leo, tu poema tiene una rima bastante aceptable, pero sigue fallando la métrica, armonía, el ritmo está bien, pero la organización de las estrofas sigue siendo irregular: comienzas con cuatro y terminas con seis. – hace su anotación.

- En eso trabajo. -

-Y en muchas otras cosas. – dice Miguel Ángel – "Quien abarca mucho, poco aprieta", dicen por ahí. Entrenas y lees, entrenas y ves tele, entrenas y haces tareas, entrenas y… -

- Sí, trabaja mucho, como ayudarte con tu tarea de Mate. -

- Es justamente lo que sigue a continuación. – corrobora Donatelo.

- Yo paso. – dice Miguel Ángel, otra vez.

- Adelante Miguel, pasa a resolver el problema que se te haya facilitado más. -

- Ay Doni, eres el profe y no captas que yo paso, ¡paso! -

- Por eso, - dice un tanto impaciente - pasa a resolver el problema que quieras resolver. -

- ¡Pero si apenas resolví uno a la mitad! -

- Y eso con ayuda. – dice Rafael con burla.

- Bueno, pasa al pizarrón y termina de resolverlo. -

- Pero no entendí. -

- Puedo resolver tus dudas. -

Miguel Ángel voltea a ver a su hermano mayor pidiendo apoyo, pero él mueve la cabeza lentamente, no puede hacer nada, sabe que Donatelo es el profesor y si le pide pasar al frente, debe hacerlo. Y con un suspiro va hacia el pizarrón.

Tras cinco eternos minutos (o eso le pareció a Miguel Ángel) el problema a medias quedo resuelto.

- No fue tan difícil. – Donatelo le da ánimos.

- Ojala y no acabara con dolor de cabeza. – Miguel Ángel vuelve a su lugar, agarrando su cabeza como si temiera que fuera a estallar.

- Eso te pasa por no usar el cerebro tan seguido. – le dice Rafael.

- ¡Haber si eres tan chucho! ¡Pásale a resolver otro! -

- Buena idea Miguel. Pasa Rafa. -

- Quítense que ai les voy. -

Y sí lo resuelve, pero tuvo un pequeño error, que le indica Donatelo, y Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Te falló! -

- Fue una insignificancia, no que tú, lo hiciste todo con ayuda del profe. -

- Pero lo hice. – y le saca la lengua.

Y Rafael le responde, también sacándole la lengua.

- Por favor, compórtense. – los reprende Donatelo.

- ¡Él es que se lleva y no se aguanta! -

- ¡Pero tú empezaste diciéndome que el cerebro no me sirve! –

- Pero no yo digo mentiras. -

- ¡Ay sí! ¡Rafita el niño bueno! –

- ¡Vas a ver a la hora de la salida cómo te va! -

- ¡Compórtense o los mando con el Director! -

Los dos guardan silencio con semejante amenaza, ninguno quiere tener una charla seria con Splinter.

- Yo terminaré de resolver los demás problemas. – Donatelo se pone de pie – Sólo verifiquen si tienen diferencias y si las hay, las resolvemos de inmediato. -

- Yo quiero resolver una diferencia pero con otro. – susurra Rafael pero logra oírlo Miguel Ángel, esa era su intención.

Él inmediatamente voltea a ver a Leonardo.

- Leo, ¿puedo irme contigo a la salida? – le pregunta muy angustiado de que le diga que no.

Leonardo abre la boca para decirle que si estudian en casa, no tiene porque pedir que lo acompañe de regreso a casa sí están en casa, pero no le dice nada de eso.

- Sí, puedes regresar conmigo a casa. -

Miguel Ángel le sonríe y luego voltea con Rafael que oyó todo y le saca la lengua aprovechando que Donatelo está de espaldas.

Rafael se levanta de su asiento bien enojado y hace ruido al desplazar la mesa y la silla.

Donatelo se gira.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿O deseas conversar con el director, Rafa? -

- No, no pasa nada. Se… me acalambro el pie, pero ya se me pasó. – se sienta.

Ya que verifica que Rafael se estará quieto, de momento, Donatelo se vuelve a toda la clase.

- ¿Hay alguna duda? -

- No. – responden Rafael y Leonardo.

- ¡Yo sí tengo una duda! – Miguel Ángel levanta una mano, con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Cuál es tu duda? -

- ¿Puedo ir al baño? -

Donatelo lo mira con incredulidad.

Rafael ríe a carcajadas.

Leonardo intenta a duras penas no hacer lo mismo que su hermano de la bandana roja.

- Me refería si no existe duda con los problemas, – por fin responde Donatelo – pero sí, puedes ir. -

Miguel Ángel se para y sale corriendo al WC.

- Rafael, silencio, por favor. -

Pero no le presta atención hasta que siente la penetrante mirada de Donatelo.

- OK… OK… me callo. -

Miguel Ángel regresa hasta que el pizarrón blanco quedó cubierto de números. Se apura a copiar.

- Si no existe duda alguna sobre la solución de las ecuaciones – recalca Donatelo eso de las ecuaciones – abran su libro de Historia Universal en la página número… - ojea su propio libro – 1052. -

Miguel Ángel exhala pero de aburrición.

- Leo, lee desde donde dejamos la lectura ayer. – le pide Donatelo.

Leonardo toma su libro y se pone de pie; comienza a leer.

- "La Baja Edad Media, abarcó del siglo XI al siglo XV. A veces se restringe al siglo XIV y al siglo XV como Crisis de la Edad Media o Crisis del siglo XIV; denominándose el periodo del siglo XI al siglo XIII como Plenitud de la Edad Media. Se produce una revolución urbana y un aumento de la actividad comercial y artesanal de una incipiente burguesía, al tiempo que… "

- Hablando de insípidos... – dice Miguel Ángel y mira a Rafael con una sonrisa burlona.

- Miguel, - habla Donatelo - la palabra incipiente no tiene la misma connotación que la palabra insípido… -

- ¡Ya estuvo suave! – ruge Rafael.

- ¡AAAAHHH! – grita como niña Miguel Ángel.

Uno se le echa encima al otro pero logra esquivarlo y salir corriendo; el uno no tarda en perseguir al otro.

Donatelo sale detrás de ellos pero se queda en la puerta del aula.

Leonardo se acerca.

Ambos miran la persecución.

- Bueno, al menos hoy la clase duró más que otras veces. – le da una palmada en el hombro.

- Llama al Director. -

- ¿Seguro? Prefiero disfrutar la función. -

- Leo, no es momento de bromas. -

- Lo siento, quería que la situación no pareciera tan grave. -

- Llámalo, por favor. Cuando tú lo haces, el efecto es instantáneo. -

- Lo sé. – sonríe regocijándose como un niño que está por hacer una travesura.

Camina hacia la habitación de Splinter, pero en vez de esperar a que llegue y a que pase y a que le de explicaciones… toma aire y…

- ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ¡RAFA Y MIGUEL NO SE ESTÁN QUIETOOOS! – grita a todo pulmón.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se paran en seco y miran hacia la puerta de la habitación de Splinter, que va recorriéndose lentamente, enseguida corren de regreso al aula y toman su lugar.

Donatelo también regresa a tomar asiento. Leonardo se demora un poco, pero retorna después de decirle a su padre que todo está en orden.

- Continua leyendo, por favor Leo. -

- "La Baja Edad Media, abarcó del siglo XI al siglo XV. A veces se restringe al siglo XIV y al siglo XV como Crisis de la Edad Media o Crisis del siglo XIV…" -

- La crisis que se hubiera desatado si Splinter nos cacha. – susurra Rafael a Miguel Ángel.

- Sí. -

El resto de la clase continúa con normalidad.

* * *

**N/A:** El poema de la nube no es mío, ese lo leí en un libro de Lecturas de la escuela primaria y todavía lo recuerdo. Y si no tienes idea de por qué Rafael se enfureció que Miguel dijera "insípido", debes leer mi fic Malentendido.

n.n

Me gusta divagar sobre la rutina de las tortugas, algo que no tenga que ver con peleas a muerte contra ninjas o pandillas, ni con rescatar chicas, ni con peleas entre Rafa y Leo… sino con cosas más cotidianas como las que debe tener cualquier adolescente, y el que estudien Matemáticas, Historia, Civismo, Literatura, etc., etc., sí tiene que ver ¿no? y quien mejor que Doni para que sea el Profesor.

n.n

Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por otro año más por seguir leyendo lo que escribe esta quesque escritora.

¡Gracias!


End file.
